Swimming Vaporetti
by Lenny Carter
Summary: Rae Cascato is a orphan thief in present day Venice...but after meeting three strange boys, she's suddenly whisked into a reality where the Thief Lord isn't a fictional character! Will Rae ever get home? Or the real question...will she want to?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One  
_**

"Stop! THIEF!"

A young girl cackled in delight as she sprinted down a narrow alley, her boots clicking against the cobblestones that were paved beneath her. She could hear the _Carabinieri_ running behind her, their footsteps falling loudly—heavier than her lighter, quicker movements.

Rae Cascato, a young Venetian thief, grinned over her shoulder as the _Carabinieri_ stumbled to a stop—the realization must've hit that she was simply impossible to catch. The proud youth slowed to a happy trot, shifting the sack of jewelry that was slung over her shoulder. She turned to her side and slipped into an alley so narrow that she had to turn her feet out like a ballerina in order to slink through.

The alley was longer than most, and the walls began to taper to a point where Rae couldn't fit through with her sack over her shoulder. She carefully threw the sack the little distance until the opening, then her violin. She cringed when the case hit the ground—the violin was her most prized and expensive possession.

She swept her bags and strutted down another alley (this one thankfully wide enough for her to fit comfortably in) then another, winding through the maze until she arrived in _Piazza San Marco_, where she snatched an apple from an unsuspecting vendor and chewed it contently, watching flocks of tourists waddle by, with their cameras and large hats and cheap shirts that say 'Don't bug me—I'm local.'

_Hmm…like sitting ducks in a pond of alligators. _With a large smile, Rae grabbed a nearby crate and pulled out her violin, handling the dark cherry wood and thin bow as if they were fragile as glass. Stepping onto the crate, she began playing, softly at first, a low mournful song. Some tourists stopped to listen and she subtly gestured with her head to the open violin case.

'Lux Aeterna' was probably her favorite song to play—it was slow and creepy, sending shivers up the spines of anyone within earshot. People dropped bills of lire into her case, and she smiled and nodded gratefully. "_Grazie, brave persone. _Thank you, good people."

When her song was finished, she bowed slightly as the tourists clapped, some calling out requests. Naturally, she was unable to understand most of what they were saying—her English wasn't very good, and the only things she could remember were petty sayings like, "Where's the restroom?" and things like that.

Dusk began to settle upon Venice as the crowd dispersed, and Rae folded up the lire she had earned and stuffed it into her black jacket's pocket. "_Scusi?_"

Rae turned around and smiled at a young boy, with fair hair and round cheeks. He coughed slightly and Rae's heart panged with sympathy as the little one's eyes watered. "_Non posso travare mio fratello._" He whimpered, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. "I can't find my brother."

"I'll help you, _va bene_?" Rae smoothed the little boy's hair and bent down in front of him. "Where did you last see him?"

"In front of a café," the little boy cried, wiping his cheeks with the back of his sleeve. Rae smiled comfortingly and picked him up, resting him on her hip.

"Then that should be the first place we look, _si?_" the little boy nodded and sniffled, burying his face in her collar. "Are you a tourist? You're fair as an angel." To be truthful, she couldn't tell…he was blond and pale, yet his Italian was nearly perfect. She couldn't shake a feeling of familarity with him...something about him reminded her of someone...

"Sort of," the little boy said after a minute. He pointed to his left to keep her in the right direction. "My brother and I came here."

"Is that so? What about you're parents?"

"Their gone," the little boy explained, "But my mother told me and him about Venice, so we wanted to come here. Go left, _favore_."

Rae was surprised. How could two foreigners survive out here? Especially with winter coming, the cold settling over Venice like a thick, icy blanket. "How old is your brother, _angelo_?"

"He's fourteen," the blonde reported, wiggling out of her grasp. She set him down and he raced over to a metal table, sitting down in one of the cold iron chairs. "This is where we were…he got me cocoa."

Rae sat down across from the boy and patted his petite hands. "We'll wait for him together, okay?" the boy nodded and looked around anxiously, scraping his feet impatiently on the cobblestones.

"Jasper?" a voice called, and the little boy's ears perked. Rae looked up and saw two boys sprinting across the square, and the blonde boy—Jasper—was quickly swept into a wavy-haired boy's arms.

"Aaron!" the boy exclaimed happily, snuggling into the older boy's chest. "I thought you left me!"

"You know he wouldn't do that to you, Jas." The taller, dark-eyed one said, tapping Jasper's nose. "It'd be too quiet at home….and there'd be no one smiling as much."

Aaron, the wavy-haired one, turned his attention to Rae. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice accusingly cold as he set Jasper back down on his own feet. Rae shifted uncomfortably, bowing her eyes; once again the strange feeling knotted her stomach.

"Sorry…my name is Rae. He came to me for help."

"She was nice, Aaron!" Jasper insisted, poking his brother in the shoulder. "She waited with me ''til you and Rollo found me!"

The dark-eyed boy nodded to her. "_Grazie, Signorita. _We appreciate your help."

"No problem at all." Rae grinned, ruffling Jasper's hair. Aaron moved backwards a bit, his hand protectively on Jasper's shoulder. Rollo glanced at him and gave him a frown.

Rae suddenly felt dizzy. "Once again, thank you. I hope you can find what you're searching for." The voices melted together in one soft drone, and Rae's vision blurred as black dots began to dance in front of her eyes. The last thing she saw was a birdlike black mask, then everything faded to nothing.

* * *

"_Madonna_…Scipio, where did you find her? She looks so sick."

"She was face-down in an alley, not too far from here." The voice wavered slightly, as if the owner was trying to catch their breath. "I thought she was dead at first…do we have any medicine? I think she has a fever." A wondrously cool hand pressed itself to her forehand, brushing back shocks of hair that stuck to her sweaty brow.

"I'll get some!" a higher, younger voice chirped. She faintly heard a scudding noise of sneakers against wood, glass bottles twinkling merrily. "Prop, I can't read this one."

A soft sigh echoed in her ear and she felt the old floor creak and shift. "Bo, that's a laxative." There was laughter, cheerful laughter…Rae tried to join the voices, but her chuckle came out as a moan.

"I think she's up!" a new voice said excitedly; it was slightly accented, and it reminded her of a beach, for some reason. Her eyelashes fluttered open like butterfly wings, her clouded vision clearing itself the way a fog evaporates beneath the sun's warm rays. Her hand instinctively went to her hip, and she breathed in relief to feel the smooth leather of her whip still there.

"_Buongiorno!_" A young boy greeted happily, tugging on her hand. "_Sonno bene? _Sleep well?" Rae opened her mouth to reply, but the blood suddenly rushed to her head and she scrunched her eyes back closed with pain.

"Maybe she doesn't speak Italian." A wavy-haired boy suggested, putting his hand on the younger boy's shoulder. "Are you a tourist?" he asked slowly in English, trying to stop the blonde boy's bouncing.

Rae managed to shake her head before another wave of pain caused her to whimper. The long-haired boy quickly opened the cap of a little bottle and held it to her lips. "Since you can understand, my name is Thief Lord. This is Riccio, Bo, Prosper, and Mosca. I found you in an alley by St. Marks Square. Did you lose your family?"

"No," Rae coughed weakly, sitting herself up. "I'm an orphan. W-where is my violin?"

"I'll get it!" Mosca, the one with the voice like the beach, offered. He scrambled to his feet and sprinted away.

Rae rubbed the bridge of her nose. "My name is—whoa! Wait a minute! You're the Thief Lord?!"

The Thief Lord bowed and raised his chin haughtily. "At your service, _cara._"

Rae looked around and studied their faces intently. She had read the book and seen the movie; while these boys may not have been Rollo Weeks and Aaron Johnson, somehow she knew in her heart that they weren't lying. But her head begged to differ, and she narrowed her eyes unintentionally.

"No you're not," she insisted, crossing her arms. "He's just a character in a book and a movie."

The Thief Lord looked surprised. "Book?" he questioned, his brow furrowing. "There's no book about me—I don't publicize my business, _cara._"

"Don't call me _cara_; my name is Rae."

"Would you like to stay with us, Rae?" Bo offered, a wide smile spreading across his face. Prosper glanced at the Thief Lord hesitantly before he nodded in agreement.

Rae looked around. _This is crazy…_ "Only, of course, if the Thief Lord approves." All five children looked at the Thief Lord expectantly, who bristled beneath the attention.

"Fine," he said finally. "But I want you to rest before anything—I can't have you getting my gang sick." He looked her over once and Rae suddenly felt self-conscious beneath his gaze. "Can you steal or haggle?"

"Both," Rae said quietly, shrugging slightly. "It's how I made money."

"Then you have my approval," he said with a nod. "Prop, take her with you tomorrow to sell the loot—and you make sure you get at least $1,000 for that. I know it's worth more than a few medallions and some silver spoons."

Prosper nodded. "When will you be back, Scipio?"

Scipio pulled the bird mask back over his eyes. "At least tomorrow night—don't worry if I can't make it, though." His eyes wandered back over to Rae. "She looks like she could soften the red beards stony heart a little." In a flash of his black jacket, Scipio disappeared out the door.

* * *

Okay!!! That was Chapter one, everybody!! Just to let you know, I only used the actors names-- the actual people are not in the story. I wanted to symbolize alternate reality and stuff...it'll be explained later, I suppose. Please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Buonasera_, everybody! I hope this chapter can inspire your fingers to write some reviews!!! Only joking ya...you reading is good enough for me! I tried making this chapter long, but I'm afriad it came a little...short of long. Ah, well...what else can a muse-starved girl do?

Enjoy!

* * *

"And whatever you do, don't touch anything—he's got eyes like a hawk and there's a peephole in this portrait that he watches his customers through. And don't look at anything like you want it—and trust me, you'll want none of his garbage—but he's got a way of making people _want_ to buy something they don't need. He could sell ice to an Eskimo, if he really wanted to."

Prosper explained the great inter workings of Signor Barbarossa's shop to Rae as they trekked across Piazza San Marco, toward the shop where the loot of the Thief Lord was turned to money—the window in the front was painted in ornate letters: ERNESTO BARBAROSSA—RECORDI DI VENEZIA.

Rae was tempted to say, "I know, Prop," but she thought better of it. How would she be able to explain that she had come from an alternate dimension where her new friends were characters from a book? She had hardly been able to sleep the night before; her mind had been whirling too much. How had it happened? Why did it happen? Did she need something here, in this particular Venice? Was she here to prevent something, or make sure that something happened?

Too many questions, and not enough answers. She had come to the decision that she wouldn't press the matter too hard—what did it matter if she strayed for a little while in this Venice? She flashed Prosper a smile, who grinned back and wiped his face with his hand, a habit she noticed that he had.

It wasn't like there was someone waiting back home for her—her mother had died from liver disease due to alcohol and her father had left them when she was five. She had inherited some of her mother's beauty, although she didn't "enhance" it the way her mother had.

"Remember what I said," Prosper whispered as they pushed open the door, causing dozens of little bells to jingle over their heads. (To which, Rae mentally snorted, seeing as she had been too preoccupied in her own thoughts to listen.) Inside, a small handful of tourists milled about. They touched sturdy statues with nervous fingers, as if the metal would shatter like glass.

Barbarossa appeared from behind a beaded curtain and—with surprising speed for such a heavy man—scurried past them towards them, whispering beneath his breath, "Wait in my office; don't touch anything, _capisci?_" His eyes lingered over Rae for a moment, studying the new face, before he began circling around the tourists, purring like a fat tomcat waiting for someone to pour it a bowl of milk.

Prosper nodded curtly and quickly dragged Rae behind the curtain into the smaller room that branched off from the main part of the store. Prosper sat down in one of the seats, but Rae simply leaned against wall, observing with a curious eye.

"Well then!" Barbarossa's loud voice caused the two of them to jump in surprise. The redbeard rubbed his hands together and sat down, his fat legs hitting the edge of the desk. "What have you today, hmmm? Glass jewels? Fake silver and gold?"

Prosper's face went stony and Rae tried hard not to laugh, attempting to keep her own poker face on. Prosper emptied the sack they had carried onto the desk, the ring of clinking metal echoing through the air. Barbarossa's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but is was obvious enough that Rae knew that they were getting out of here with a lot of lire stuffed into their pockets.

Before Barbarossa even touched any of the loot, he raised an eyebrow at Rae, who froze like a hunted animal who heard the cocking of a gun. "And who are you?" Barbarossa barked. Rae crossed her arms and hooded her eyes coolly at Barbarossa.

"Rae," she said in a rather cold voice, her dark eyes impassable. Prosper winced at her tone and waited for Barbarossa to start yelling about the respect of elders, but instead he just harrumphed.

"Are you another little messenger that's going to break my items?"

Prosper bristled. "I told you before, Bo didn't—"

"_Silencio._ I know he broke it, you little urchin, and I'll have to deduct money for it."

"I'm the Thief Lord's partner," Rae interrupted. Once the words were out of her mouth, she saw both the redbeard's and Prosper's eyebrows shoot up, and she mentally kicked herself in the head.

"Really?" Barbarossa drawled. He looked Rae up and down again (_why does everyone keep _doing_ that? _Rae thought sourly) before he shook his head. "Quite young to be a _complice,_ a partner in crime, don't you think?"

"Yet I'm old enough to be only a messenger?" Rae countered, her eyes flashing. "He has sent me especially to watch over his loot. This was a good steal, and he wants a fair price."

Barbarossa looked as though he was going to say something snappish in reply, but Rae touched the handle of her whip—not enough to really threaten him, just enough to let him know that she was serious.

Barbarossa harrumphed again and began picking through the items; the brass spyglass, the small gold and silver gondola, a few intricate pink-gold spoons with flowers on them, and a medallion with a silver snake with two emerald eyes and a thin ruby tongue. His fat fingers traced over everything, inspecting from every angle—picking them, setting them down, then picking them up again.

While he looked over the small treasures, Prosper cast Rae a glance and mouthed the words, _Partner?_

_I had to say _something _at least_,Rae mouthed back, and Barbarossa's loud cough caused them both to jump again.

"Would you like me to tell you my best offer, or would you like to start with yours?" Barbarossa asked, lacing his sausage fingers together. Rae was surprised that was humanly possible with them being so thick.

"Give us your best offer." Prosper said evenly, although Rae could tell by the way he shifted in his seat that he was uncomfortable and nervous.

"I'll give you four hundred for the lot. Most of it isn't so valuable—the spoons and the spyglass are the most interesting."

"We want _fourteen_ hundred for it all," Prosper said, "that or nothing."

Barbarossa looked like a tea kettle that was ready to start steaming. "Outrageous!" he shrilled, his pupils rowing quite small. "I offer you more than what I should, and you make absurd requests! Tell the Thief Lord to send me more mannered messengers, or my business days with him are over!"

Prosper blinked at Barbarossa, his stoic façade never faltering. "Fine then," he said simply, and very slowly he began to stuff the loot back into the sack. He added the medallion and the spoons last. Rae played along, standing up from her relaxed position as if they were going to leave.

Barbarossa sighed in defeat, slumping back into his armchair. "Fine," he muttered. "I'll give you twelve hundred for the entire lot." His piggy eyes flickered over their faces. "But that's only because of the spoons and the spyglass. You tell the Thief Lord to keep stealing items like this, and we'll have many future days of business together." The redbeard opened a drawer and fished out a few bills, swiftly flipping through them and handed a good portion to Prosper, who handed it to Rae.

"Thank you for your kind understanding, Signor Barbarossa," Rae said with a smile. Barbarossa couldn't sense the mockery in it, but Prosper sure could and he tried not to laugh. "We do appreciate your patience with us children."

* * *

"I daresay we did pretty well in there, eh?" Rae nudged Prosper in the ribs once they were outside, grinning like a fox. "Deserving of a treat?" She pulled him toward the small _pasticceria_ next to Barbarossa's junk store, quickly ordering a heap of cakes to eat before he could argue.

A sudden sense of dread filled the young Venetian as she handed a few lire over to the cash register. A shiver crept up her spine, and she turned to look outside through the window. The beautifully decorated box nearly fell from her hands as she froze.

_Victor…_

"Let's get back to the hideout," Prosper said, snapping Rae out of her thoughts. "I'll bet Bo is bouncing around more than usual, climbing around like a little squirrel waiting for us."

"No!" Rae said quickly, grabbing Prosper's arm before he walked out the door. She spun him around so that his back was to the glass, where Victor couldn't recognize him. "I mean…let's have a little snack first, huh? I'm starving."

Prosper scratched his hair, clicking his tongue in thought. "I guess," he said finally, and Rae breathed a sigh of relief. The two kids sat down at a table, Rae making sure that Prosper's back was to the window and that she could watch the detective without looking suspicious. Prosper munched on a cake with chocolate icing, and Rae laughed as it coated the tip of his nose.

Pretty soon, Victor had disappeared into the crowd, just as the two orphans had finished their cakes and licked their fingers. Rae smiled with contentment as they began their journey back to the Stella. _I can stop them…I can keep Prosper and Bo from being caught, and even teach Scipio how to really steal—I could actually be his _real_ partner! Maybe he wouldn't really have to steal the wing for the money if I showed him how to steal bigger loots…and then he wouldn't ride the merry-go-round, and then he wouldn't be an adult!_

'But would he be happy about that? Scipio doesn't want to be a kid, and you know that,' the voice in the back of Rae's mind scolded.

_If he can really steal, he wouldn't need his father. He'll leave, and come live at the Stella!_

Before long, she and Prosper were back at the Star-Palace, knocking on the old wooden door. After a few moments, the door opened a crack and a tiny voice asked, "Password?"

"Bo, open the door," Prosper said in exasperation. There was small squeak and the scuttling of feet. The door slammed shut suddenly, Prosper and Rae both jumping. "You can't let them in if they don't have the password!" they heard Riccio yell, and Bo argued back, "Riccio, I know it's them!"

Prosper banged on the door. "Oh, just let us in, darn it!" he demanded. "We've got money!"

At this, the door promptly opened, Bo's face excited face practically glowing. "How much?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Enough money that we decided to celebrate with cakes!" Rae announced happily, handing a bouncing Bo the shimmering red box. (She had retied the yellow ribbon so it wouldn't lose any of its splendors.) The blonde boy skipped off, whooping joyfully.

"Scipio should be here in a while," Mosca said, rubbing his nose nervously. "We've been trying to clean this place up because he'll get mad if it's messy, and—" The black boy's rant was cut short as Rae pulled out the bills and dangled them in front of his face. He blinked once, his mouth dropping open. "How much?" he breathed, reaching out and touching the lire.

"Twelve hundred," Prosper said, smirking. "But probably because Rae was scaring Barbarossa."

"I don't think even Bo could soften that man's heart," Rae commented, pushing past the catatonic Mosca. She shrugged off her long black jacket—nearly as long as Scipio's—and threw it onto the extra mattress that Prosper had given up to her. (She had naturally protested, but Prosper simply shrugged and said that he'd sleep with Bo.)

Riccio waltzed over, eating a cake happily, powdered sugar all over his chin and the front of his shirt. "Weeb bweetter cwean wup," he mumbled through a mouthful of pastry. "Bor Scribwio wilb bwee mwad."

"We'd better clean up, or Scipio will be mad," Bo translated firmly, licking his lips to hide the evidence that he had stolen a cake too.

"You're one to talk, Bo." Mosca teased, tickling Bo's sides. He giggled and dashed away, hiding behind the golden-starred curtain. "Who leaves cheese for the mice?"

"And who leaves his nasty socks on the ground?" Riccio added, wiping off his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

"And who seems to miss the nice coat rack Scipio brought us every time he tosses his hat?" Prosper stared sternly at his younger brother, who squeaked and ducked behind the drapes.

"We should buy some food to celebrate," Rae suggested, tucking her long dark brown hair behind her ear. "We'll have ourselves a feast!"

Riccio snatched a few lire out of her hand, grinning triumphantly. "I'll go get it!" he crowed, flipping through the bills with mischievous eyes.

"_In nessun modo!_ No way, Riccio!" Mosca objected, grabbing the money from the spiky-haired boy, who stuck out his lower lip sulkily. "I'm not letting you out there with this much money—you'll splurge on sweet candies and more cakes!"

"Would not!" Riccio stuck his tongue out at Mosca, who whacked him playfully across the shoulder. "You come with me, then, since you have no faith."

As soon as they left, ("Don't forget to ask for the password when he shows up!" Riccio had reminded them. "I can't even _remember_ the password, Riccio!" Prosper had laughed.) Rae plopped down on the ground and began counting the lire. Bo came and sat next to her, 'double-checking' her counting --that's what he had said-- even though he couldn't make it after a thousand without help.

"You think he cheated us?" Prosper asked, brushing his cheek with the back of his hand.

"No—it's all here. How much was the thing that Bo broke?"

"It was just a little porcelain cup…not even worth twenty." Bo pouted, tugging on one of his curls.

"Good…he only kept thirty." Rae folded up the bills and tucked them into her back pocket. A feeling itched at the back of her mind, but she ignored it.

"Why don't we finish cleaning?" Prosper called, sweeping some dirt out into the alley. "Scipio does hate a dirty hideout—it'd be easier to keep clean if it wasn't so large. But of course, our Thief Lord won't have it any other way."

Rae smiled at him when a thought flashed across her mind. _Our Thief Lord won't have it any other way…_ "Prosper, do you know a girl who calls herself Hornet?" she asked slowly. "Her real name is Caterina. Have you ever met her?"

Prosper glanced up from where he was collecting Bo's fans, which had somehow found their way over by Riccio's stuffed animals. "Hornet?" he mused, cocking his head to one side in thought. "No, I've never met a Hornet before. Why…was she a friend of yours?"

"No…never mind." Rae said absently, beginning to braid a long lock of her dark hair. _No Hornet? Did I take her place? _Rae began to wonder what day it was. What month?

"When's your birthday, Rae?" Bo chirped, jumping on Rae's back and wrapping his arms around her neck. Rae grinned and tapped his nose lightly with her finger.

"On Halloween," she replied, laughing as Bo compared the length of her hair to his height. "When's yours, _angelo_?"

"April 23!" Bo sang, holding a fistful of Rae's waist-length hair in the air. "_Madonna, _you're hair is long, Rae! Like Sleeping Beauty!"

"You mean Rapunzel, Bo," Prosper corrected, hanging up a stray coat. "Why am I the only one cleaning?"

The two ignored him, Bo still entranced by Rae's hair. "Or one of the water nymphs," the young one said thoughtfully, twisting a shock of hair around his little finger before letting it fall, resulting in a long curl. "Their hair comes down all the way to their ankles, and it brushes against the ground!"

Rae hoisted Bo onto her lap, separating three strands of his angel hair. "You mean the water nymphs that walk up the steps of the edge of the canal at night?" she asked with a grin, winking at Prosper. He smiled and shook his head, gathering up papers and other trash.

Bo gasped. "Have you ever seen any?" he asked in a hushed tone, as if speaking too loudly would scare away his chance to catch a glimpse of one. Rae began to braid the strands together, hiding her ear-to-ear smile from little Bo.

"While I've never seen one before with my own two eyes, I have seen their tiny wet footprints before. And in paintings too—nymphs are very beautiful, you know, but you'll find that you would never be able to capture one on a camera." Rae's voice was quiet and entrancing—even Prosper worked slowly, so he could hear her story.

"Why don't they show up on cameras?" Bo asked, drinking in every word that Rae said.

"Because cameras aren't good enough for them, of course." Rae said matter-of-factly, "Only an artist with a passion is worthy enough record a nymph's gorgeous image. And, you'll only see a painting of a nymph standing in front of a full moon—they only come out from the water on full moons, you see…Nymphs are proud, and they always feel as though the fair moon is challenging them. So they walk up the steps and dance in circles, singing their hypnotic songs."

"The full moon's tonight!" Bo exclaimed, touching his new braid. Rae glanced at Prosper, who blinked and quickly jumped to his feet. He continued picking up trash, a blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. "Let's go catch a nymph!"

"I have to admit, I've lived in Venice my whole life, yet I've never seen a nymph before," a voice called.

"Scipio!" Bo's ears perked like a puppy who heard its master. Scipio stepped out form the shadows, pulling his mask off, his eyes sparkling with laughter. "How'd you get in, Scip?"

"The way I always get in, naturally," Scipio said dismissively, waving a gloved hand around. He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it onto the coat rack, making it obvious that he planned to stay for a while.

"You're just in time," Prosper said, finally laying down on his bed in exasperation. "Riccio and Mosca should be back any minute. Any loot?"

"No loot, Prop. Bo, why don't you go grab the cutlery and goblets we kept? I am quite hungry, and the sooner we eat, the better."

"How long were you there?" Rae asked softly when Scipio sat down next to her, stretching his arms over his head.

"Mm, long enough."

* * *

_Va bene!_ I do say I'm pleased with this chapter...I wanted to show some bonding between Rae and the gang...for now, I guess, mainly Prop and Bo...I wnated to make her a sister figure to Prop and maybe a bit motherly to Bo.

Review, _favore!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Moments after Scipio arrived, Riccio and Mosca returned, and Prosper quickly ushered them in. (After asking for the password, to which Scipio was pleased. He was not so pleased, however, when the two boys couldn't remember it.) Goblets were soon filled with grape juice, and the hunks of sausage and salami were quickly sliced. Bo arranged the crackers and bread on a plate, and Rae picked the grapes off their stems and added them to a bowl of black olives.

"Well, as I can see it, you guys aren't used to feasts, eh?" Scipio strutted around the table like a proud cockerel. Heads nodded in hasty agreement, even Rae's—she hadn't had a decent meal since her birthday, when she had treated herself to a heaping bowl of spaghetti at a restaurant. A feeling of loneliness filled her as she remembered what it was like to watch families eat and laugh together—while she, a thieving orphan, ate in a corner by herself.

But that heavy feeling soon lifted as Scipio put a hand on her shoulder, bending close to her ear. "So how 'bout it?" he asked. "You stay with us, and you'll have meals like this every night." His dark eyes glittered as he stood up straight again. "Especially if you and Prop become my chief loot-sellers. What say you?"

Bo jumped up with his goblet raised, some grape juice splashing over the rim. "Aye!" he cheered. Mosca and Riccio raised their glasses also, grins spreading around the table, the widest on Scipio. Prosper and Rae looked to each other and blinked before shrugging.

"Although I'm sure Rae could convince easier than I could," Prosper said after taking a gulp of his juice. Rae quickly kicked his shin and glared at him across the table.

Scipio sat himself down next to Prosper, raising his eyebrow at Rae. "How's so?" he asked, resting his chin on his palm and watching her with curious eyes.

"She lied and told him she was your partner—"

"It slipped!" Rae interrupted, kicking Prosper again. He rubbed his leg and scowled at her. "Besides, it's not like he would taken me seriously if I hadn't said something convincing."

Scipio looked worried. "Convincing? More like suspicious! How is he supposed to believe that the Thief Lord has a fourteen-year-old girl for a _complice_?"

"Maybe it's because she has a whip?" Prosper observed sardonically, taking another sip from his cup. "Look, Scipio, it's really not that big of an issue. Barbarossa seemed to believe her anyway, and not that he really cares _who_ steals and how old they are—he just wants the loot."

Scipio ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. "Yeah, yeah…I guess you're right." His eyes flickered over to Rae's side, where the whip was curled up and tied to her belt. "Why _do _you have a whip, anyway?"

Rae touched the smooth leather out of habit, running her fingers along the tapering strip. "Defense," she said flatly. "And to get me places where the _Carabinieri _can't catch me."

Scipio narrowed his eyes coolly, scrutinizing her face as if he could tell whether or not she was telling the truth. "You've raided before?"

Rae nodded. "I've been on my own for nearly a year now—my father left when I was five, my mother remarried to a horrible man, she died, and I ran. My stepfather…" her voice trailed off and her eyes grew stormy. "My stepfather was a bastard—sorry, Bo—and living in the streets was better than having to look at his face everyday."

The theater was quiet as the boys all listened intently to Rae, even Scipio, whose dark eyes flashed with interest.

"I grabbed what I could—black clothes, money, my violin, this whip, and some of my mother's jewelry. My stepfather had been…out, I guess, and by the time he got back, I was already gone. At first, I only lived off the money I took—but pretty soon that ran out and I had to sell most of the jewelry, save a few things too valuable to me. When that money was gone, I started thinking about stealing… but I decided it'd be better to play for money." Rae chuckled darkly, shaking her head. "Turns out life as a musician doesn't pay as well as life as a thief."

"I want a whip!" Bo chirped, popping up suddenly next to Rae. She briefly wondered how he could sneak around so quietly. Prosper grunted and pulled his little brother into his lap.

"Oh, no you don't. That's the last thing I need—my little brother swinging around like a little blonde monkey."

"He already _is_ a little blonde monkey," Riccio grumbled, spitting an olive pit into his hand. Bo stuck his tongue out at the bad-toothed boy.

"Better a monkey than a hedgehog!" he cackled, quickly ducking when Riccio threw the olive pit at him, immediately earning the spiky-haired boy a resounding slap from Rae. He looked rather shocked at first, before his eyes narrowed and he tackled her out of her chair, the two of them falling to the ground. Rae had a slight upper hand, since she was a good few inches taller and almost as thin, but Riccio was quick and he had her pinned in a second. She laughed and wrestled him down, then Bo jumped on the two of them.

"Idiots," Mosca muttered, shaking his head. He grabbed Riccio and Bo by their scruffs in one large hand, and then tucked Rae under his arm like a parcel. "Punishment!" he roared. "What should it be, guys?"

"Mosca!" Bo screamed. "Let us down!" Mosca giggled insanely, flipping Rae over his shoulder with ease. Riccio and Bo thrashed around like caught fish.

"What do ya say, Scip? Should I toss them in the canal? Or tickle them 'til they burst?"

"Mosca!" Rae shrieked, hitting his muscled back. "Put me down!"

"No fighting!" Mosca ordered, righting them all again. Riccio smoothed down his wrinkled shirt and puffed out his chest indignantly.

"We were just joking around!" he whined. "You didn't have to choke me!"

"Ah, don't tempt me!" Mosca slouched back down, grinning at the three. Scipio and Prosper laughed as Bo scampered around, jumping onto Mosca's back. Rae sat back down, her smile so wide that it was hard to believe that she had ever frowned in her life.

* * *

"ACK! Prosper, watch it! Aim for that streetlamp, not my face!"

"Sorry!" Prosper apologized sheepishly, coiling up Rae's whip and throwing it back at her as if it were a poisonous spider about to bite him. "Take it back—I'm gonna kill someone."

"You're not going to kill anyone," Rae laughed, flicking the whip out with a grin. "It's easy Prop…you point the handle at your target, then _carefully _swing it over your shoulder. Then you move your arm like you were throwing something, while you snap your wrist to make it tight." She quickly demonstrated by curling her whip around a streetlamp.

"I wanna try!" Bo squeaked, scurrying in front of Rae and gazing at her with large puppy eyes. "Can I try?"

"When your brother does it right, then you can try, _angelo_," Rae smirked, handing the whip back to Prosper. "Do it again."

"This is going to take forever," Bo pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his lower lip out.

"Thanks for your support, Bo," Prosper ruffled his little brothers hair. He sighed and swung the whip hard, a loud crack echoing as it slapped the streetlamp. Then in the blink of an eye, Prosper was clutching his forehead, hissing in pain.

Rae fell to the ground, cracking up. "It's not funny!" Prosper snapped, rubbing his forehead. He threw the whip onto the ground and glared at it.

"You have to wait until it wraps around before you pull it back!" Rae howled, clutching her sides and gasping for breath.

"What happened?" Scipio appeared from around the corner of the Stella's side alley, yawning.

"PROSPER HIT HIMSELF WITH MY WHIP!" Rae screamed in delight, dissolving into more laughter. Scipio shook his head with a smile and picked up with black leathered whip, running his fingers along it's long tail.

"Why are you still here, Scipio?" Prosper grumbled, scowling at Rae.

"There were some intruders at my place," Scipio said. "I crashed with you guys, if that's alright."

"Of course it's alright, Scip." Mosca stood up and threw his screwdriver back into his toolbox. "It's your hideout, technically—we would have never found it had it not been for you."

Rae couldn't help but frown at this news. Was something going on at Scipio's home? Would he be in trouble for staying? She wished she could ask him, but how was she supposed to explain that she knew he wasn't a real thief?

Scipio eyed the whip and flicked it harmlessly. "So how do you use this thing?"

* * *

Rae groaned and curled into a fetal position, fisting her blanket in her hands. Her stomach felt as though it were ripping itself apart, churning like some stormy sea. Sick again—that was the second time in a month!

A month…she certainly had been living in the Stella for a while. It was now the beginning of October in Venice—her birthday would arrive within four weeks. Four weeks, and Bo was already taunting Rae about what he would get her. She only hoped that whatever it was, he didn't steal it.

"How are you feeling, Rae?" a voice asked soothingly. Rae opened her eyes and saw Scipio and Prosper sitting by her, their faces etched with concern. Scipio smoothed her hair back and frowned. "Any better?"

"Well, does she look any better?" Riccio said impatiently. "She needs a _real_ doctor…she must be diseased if she keeps getting sick like this."

Rae whimpered at the idea, and Scipio shot him a glare. Riccio scowled, but fell silent. "He's right, you know." Prosper said softly, pouring medicine onto a spoon. "She does need real help."

"She's too strong for a doctor, right Rae?" Bo tugged on her arm, and Mosca gently pulled him back when she whined softly in pain.

Surprisingly, Prosper was quite the doctor himself. He made soup and gave her medicine, and knew what she should drink and what would make her feel worse. However, Scipio was the one who sat at her side, stroking her forehead in hopes that she'd fall asleep, where there was no pain.

Scipio rubbed her back in circles, hoping to ease away whatever had made her fall so ill. _What's so wrong that she keeps getting so sick? Is it too cold in here? Do we need a new, warmer hideout?_ He thought briefly of asking his family's private doctor, but realized that it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do.

Scipio stood up and gazed down sadly at the long-haired girl, who had fallen asleep—for now.

"She won't be asleep for long," Prosper said sorrowfully, as if reading the Thief Lord's mind. "She cries herself to sleep in her own pain, but then she wakes up from nightmares." The wavy-haired boy slumped down dejectedly, burying his face in his hands. "I don't know what else to do—we can't afford any good medicine for her."

"Then I'm going to steal some," Scipio said, and before Prosper could argue, he had disappeared.

When he came back nearly two hours later, he face was stony and there was a large bruise across his cheek. Prosper pressed his lips together, tempted to say something snappish about thievery, but if it was for a good cause –said cause being Rae's health—then he wasn't going to question where Scipio had stolen it from.

* * *

"_Wake up, sleepy head."_

_Rae groaned and sat up in on her mattress, taking a look around. Scipio lay sleeping at her side, his hand still on top of hers. She carefully moved it, trying not to stir him._

"_You needn't worry…he will not wake."_

_Rae jumped in surprise at the sound of an ethereal voice. She saw a figure dressed in a long white dress step from the shadows, smiling at her kindly. She looked like a ghost, with pale skin and silver hair. The spirit kneeled down next to where Prosper slept, tracing her fingers along his soft neck. "Isn't he a pretty youth?" she mused, sweeping her hand through Prospers wavy hair. Prosper smiled in his sleep, as if he could hear what she was saying. _

"_And this little angel," the ghost sang, looking at Bo, who snuggled deeper into his brothers side. "You think of these two as your brothers, do you not?"_

_Rae nodded unsurely, still suspicious of the woman. The spirit giggled to herself as if she had just thought of something funny. "And these little fellows, Mosca and Riccio? They are your family too, yes?"_

"_Who are you?" Rae asked, suddenly entranced by the fair being._

"_I'm afraid that is not important right now," the ghost smiled sorrowfully. "But if you are searching to name me, you may call me Dramlaya."_

_The name brought the images of dragons into Rae's mind, although she couldn't place why._

"_Ah! And who is this that guards you like some noble knight?" Dramlaya touched Scipio's face. "He is beautiful, isn't he?" she laughed, the sound starting sweetly from her throat and bubbling from her mouth. It reminded Rae of jingling bells, clear and pure. "I can sense power from within him. You love this one differently from the rest, you do."_

"_Why are you here?" Rae interrupted, trying to hide the blush that had begun spreading across her cheeks._

"_I am here because you have questions," Dramlaya replied, standing up and fixing Rae with emerald green eyes. "About why you are here, hmm?"_

"_Is it magic?" Rae whispered, feeling as though someone finally understood her confusion._

"_A bit of magic, a touch of destiny," Dramlaya chuckled, looking around at the boys. "You are here because here lies your own answers—answers I cannot give you."_

"_What answers can you give me?" Rae pleaded, tears springing in her eyes for an unknown reason. Dramlaya soothingly wiped Rae's face, gazing at her with understanding._

"_I can tell you that this is a metamorphosis. Until you can come at peace with your presence in this world, you may find yourself more frequently growing ill. You fear for what you call 'your new family,' am I right? Since you can predict what will happen, you will try to alter the future, yes?"_

"_I don't want Prosper and Bo to get sent back to their aunt!" Rae cried. "And I don't want Scipio to be an adult!"_

"_Now, now, my child, calm down. This is how human crystallize—they find they're way through confusion." Dramlaya leaned over and gently kissed Rae's forehead. Suddenly, she felt drowsy and her vision began blurring. _

"_Find you r way through confusion—the answers you seek will come more quickly then you think…"

* * *

_

"Bo! Come back here!"

Little Bo squealed in delight as he ran from Rae, who was stumbling after him. "You little thief!" she accused, but Bo most likely thought of it as a compliment than an insult. "Come back here before you hurt someone with that!"

"You gotta catch me first!" Bo teased, glancing over his shoulder with a grin. "You're getting slo—oomph!"

Bo suddenly slammed into something that sent him sprawling onto his back. He shook his head and look up in confusion.

"Now, that's not very nice, is it?" a voice said condescendingly.

"Scipio!" Bo jumped back to his feet, adjusting Rae's whip over his shoulder. He beamed from ear to ear as Scipio kneeled down in front of him. "What are you doing here, Scip?"

"I've got some loot," Scipio said casually, handing the satchel to the blonde boy. "Why don't you go take it over to the stage so every can see it, eh?" Scipio took the whip and Bo skipped off, happily holding the sack as though it were the answer to his prayers.

"Ah! Hey Scip," Rae greeted, putting her hands on her hips. "How's it?"

"I'm fine, but how are you?" Scipio's tone went serious and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Feeling well?"

"Good enough to be chasing that little creature around," Rae laughed, wiping her cheek with the back of her hand. Scipio smiled in relief, his shoulders lifting happily.

"Good…where's everybody else?"

"Out and about," Rae waved her hand dismissively as the two followed Bo, who was trotting toward the stage of the Stella. "They should be back any minute. Who'd you rob this time, eh?" She tried to use mockery, but Scipio didn't seem to notice.

"Contarini," Scipio grinned. "There was a party, but I got in safely."

Rae fell silent. Scipio seemed to be a good person at heart, but she could help but to get angry whenever he talked about a 'heist.' Why should he be named 'Thief Lord,' when she could raid his house and several others before he could even blink?

If Scipio noticed her stony silence, he didn't show it. He snuck behind Bo and tickled him, scooping him up and carrying him over to the stage. There was a series of raps at the door. Scipio slunk over and cracked the door open a bit. "Password?" he drawled.

"Scipio!" Prosper said in surprise. "What are you doing here? In daylight?"

"Come now, I'm a thief, not a vampire!" Scipio laughed and opened the door all the way. "And I have some more loot for you, Mr. Stony Face, and you too, Miss _Partner_…"

* * *

Woot! Chapter three! Dramlaya, of course, is also from the original 'Of Fallen Angels.' She's a witch...and originally, she's a lot darker and cynical than this Dramlaya, but Rae's changed too... (If you'd like, imagine Yuuko from D.N.Angel, and you ahve Dramlaya...)

Ha ha...at first, Prosper was going to be 'beautful' and Scipio was going to be either 'dashing' or 'magnificent,' but I switched them around...because Aaron Johnson is really pretty...he's a very beautiful boy. I've recently become obsessed with his skin...has anyone else noticed that he's got nearly flawless skin? He always looks soft and cozy...I want to hug him!!! XP

Anyways, please review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

"I really hate that man," Rae declared once she and Prosper had sat down with their ice creams on the steps of the Basilica San Marco. Prosper glanced warily up at the large doors, wiping his forehead with his hand. "If he's not careful of his arrogance, one day my whip is going to embed itself in his fat bottom."

Prosper laughed and nudged her in the ribs. "Just wait until after we don't need him anymore—which may be soon, if we keep getting this much money for the haul!" A young couple sitting a few yards away on the stone steps turned to look at him, and he quickly lowered his voice. "I mean, this is nearly twice as much as Riccio and I used to get—I don't think Barbarossa wants to insult the Thief Lord's _partner _and risk losing such valuables." He took a large bite out of his _gelato_ cone, grinning at her.

Rae looked off, distantly watching a man in a red baseball cap feed pigeons. She frowned and made sure it wasn't Victor before she spoke softly, "I bet I could be his partner."

Prosper raised an eyebrow at her, blinking. "He's the best thief in Venice, Rae—he hasn't been caught once."

"Neither have I," Rae said absently-mindedly, chewing on her crunchy _cono_. "I think I will—I'm going to raid tonight, and I'll show him that I'm just as good as he is." _If he can really steal at all. _

Prosper shook his head. "You don't have a mask or black clothes."

"A mask is what you wear so no one can see your face. The idea is to not let them in the first place." Rae stood up and tossed the napkin that had been wrapped around her ice-cream into the garbage. She grinned at Prosper, her eyes flashing. "That's why I don't need one. And for your own consolation, I steal some black clothes so I can look the part, _va bene_?"

"You could just by them out of some store."

"I know…that's why you're coming with me."

"WHAT?!" The young couple stared at him again, and he bristled. "You're insane, Rae Cascato."

"I know, that's why you're my friend. And, that's why I'm yours." Prosper muttered something incoherent under his breath, and Rae laughed. "C'mon, Prop, you know you want proof."

"What about Bo?" Prosper said loudly. "He'll want to come, and I'm _not_ taking my brother on a raid." This time, the couple's stares didn't advert, so Prosper grumbled and trudged away. Rae trotted after him, still smiling. "Anyway, he already aspires to be a Thief Lord—the last he needs is a taste of it for incentive."

"Speaking of thieving incentive, do you know what he's been talking about? He says he already knows what he's getting for my birthday, and I'm afraid he might've stolen it."

"No, he hasn't said anything to me. He picked a flyer off the ground by the canal and said that you'd like it, but I didn't see exactly what it said."

Rae chuckled. "I get a ratty piece of paper for my birthday—Bo really knows how to spoil a girl. Anyway, he's not coming with us—I'll put him to sleep."

Prosper looked disbelieving. "Nothing can put him to sleep."

"How much you wanna bet, Prop?" Rae displayed her teeth at the youth. "1500 lire says he falls asleep in 5 minutes."

"You're on, Cascato."

"You know, Boniface, I believe I have failed to demonstrate my violin for you."

Bo looked up at Rae, who was running her lithe fingers along the silken strings of her instrument. Prosper glanced up from the spaghetti he had been slurping, crooking one of his long eyebrows. Rae threw him a sly grin when Bo wasn't looking, and he sighed. _I hope you have my 1500 lire, Prosper. _

Bo pressed his lips together and cocked his curly head to the side. "Demonstrate?"

"_Si, angelo_. Would you like to here a song? It's very pretty."

Bo nodded vigorously and Rae rested the violin on her shoulder. "Lean back and close your eyes." Bo obeyed, leaning against Prosper and closing his eyes. Prosper glared at Rae, who strung her bow along the violin.

_You're too important for anyone,  
__You paly the role of all you long to be.  
__But I, I know who you really are,  
__You're the one who cries when your alone. _

_But where will you go?  
__With no one left to save you from yourself?  
__You can't escape…  
__You can't escape. _

Prosper blinked at Rae, whose eyes were closed as she swayed back and forth. Her voice floated hauntingly through the air, soft but still with power behind it. He wondered if someone had taught her, or if she was born with it.

_ You think that I can't see right through your eyes?  
__Scared to death as you face reality.  
__No one seems to hear your hidden cries,  
__You're left to face yourself alone. _

_But where will you go?  
__With no one left to save you from yourself?  
__You can't escape the truth…  
_

_I realize you're afraid,  
__But you can't abandon everyone.  
__You can't escape,  
You don't want to escape. _

"That was rather dark," Prosper commented as Rae check Bo's face, which was now relaxed as he snored quietly into Prospers chest.

"It's the best I could think of think of," Rae shrugged, slipping her violin back into her case. "Here Prop, put this on. It was on a bench, so I washed it." She handed him a long black coat that went down to his knees and was actually quite similar to Scipio's. Rae put on her own, tossing her French braid over her shoulder.

"Where are you two going?" Riccio asked, putting down his fork and licking his plate.

"Out on business," Rae said quickly, putting her pack over her shoulder. "We'll be back soon, with a surprise."

* * *

Va bene! Rae's theiving little dark side appears with a vengance!

Laright, now everyone has to go review, so I can sleep at night. I FEEL SO UNLOVED!!!

Now go press that button and leave me a sweet one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five  
Before She Steals**

"You speak with too much pride," Prosper shook his head in disappointment once they were nearing Canal Grande.

"I speak with confidence first, and then with pride when my assurance is proved." Rae glanced around an alley corner, then suddenly pressed her arm against Prosper's chest, pinning him against the wall. "_Carabinieri,"_ she whispered, pressing her fingers to her lips in a motion to show him not to make any noise. Clad in navy uniforms with white ropes and red ribbons, two officers passed by, arguing heatedly about a gondolier strike.

"Why did we have to hide?" Prosper asked when Rae finally moved again. "I mean, we haven't stolen anything yet."

"Just in case they're suspicious of two kids in black snooping in an alley at night. Plus, it adds some excitement to an otherwise boring steal."

"This is boring to you, is it?"

"Very. C'mon, try to keep up, here."

Prosper grumbled and caught up with Rae, who was strutting through the puddles with an air of importance. "Have you even picked out a house, or are you choosing by random?"

"Villa la Pisani."

"You picked that just now, didn't you?"

"Efficient, _si_?"

Prosper rolled his eyes. "Sure," he commented, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Rae stopped suddenly and Prosper rammed into her back.

"Here we are. Would you like to come inside, _mi complice_?"

"_No grazie_," Prosper snorted, looking up at the balcony above their heads. "And how do you expect to get up there?"

"Upper body strength and a strong lifeline—plus, you'll be down here to catch me if I fall."

"You're way too heavy."

"I love you too, Prop. _Madonna_, let's just go off and call her fat."

"I didn't say that!" Prosper spluttered, looking alarmed.

"I know, I'm teasing," Rae flicked out her whip. "If you hear sirens of any kind, then run."

"Thanks for the advice."

"No problem." Rae cracked the whip out at the rail of the balcony, pulling it taut. She grunted and jumped onto it, hooking her feet around the leather. Prosper watched worriedly as she shimmied up it, finally pulling herself over the side of the balcony.

"You alright?" Prosper called softly, making sure not to wake anyone that was sleeping in the home, oblivious to their midnight visitors. Rae flashed him a thumbs up, pulling her picks from her pocket. She carefully peered through the window before opening the door and slinking in.

Prosper danced from foot to foot nervously, chewing on his bottom lip. He shoved his hands underneath his armpits, trying to look preoccupied. Finally he slumped against the wall, thumping his head against it repeatedly. _Hurry it up, Rae!_

Rae tip-toed silently through the house, her light footsteps barely audible against the smooth wood. _There's a red-flag right there,_ she thought to herself as she slipped a small statue into her sack. _How did the boys not figure out that Scip0io was lying if he wears those boots all the time? You can't steal in heavy shoes, they make to much noise. _QueiFessi_… (_A/N: "Those idiots..." I use fesso and fessi a lot, so that's a good thing to remember.)

Rae crept around the corner, and noticed a corridor of heavy, brass-handle doors. She tested the door, wincing when it creaked open. She glanced inside and fought back the urge to whistle with awe. The room was gigantic, with a silk canopy draped around a king-sized bed. The room was almost perfectly symmetrical, with dressers on either side, closets, and even separate bathrooms. Rae tried not to giggle as she stared at the sleeping couple, and old man and surprisingly young woman.

She softly clucked her tongue in disapproval before padding over to the woman's closest in search for some black clothes.

What she found made her absolutely hate the woman sleeping on the bed.

Furs. Lots of furs.

Rae emitted a low growl, snapping her head around and glaring at the woman. She ripped the furs from their hangers, knotting together the sleeves and hems until she had a large ball of silken animal skins. It was too big to fit in her sack, but she could very well carry it out to Prosper. She had only planned to take some of the woman's jewelry, but her patience and sympathy was long gone.

Rae didn't even leave the cherry wood box—she simply stuffed it into her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. She trekked over to what was clearly the husbands side of the room, making damn sure that he didn't have any furs either. She swiped some of his watches and a pair of cufflinks that had sapphires imbedded in them.

_Don't get too selfish,_ she reminded herself when she reached for their safe. Her fingers curled up reluctantly and she tied her bag closed. She looked at the woman's closet once more before deciding that even if she had black clothes, they'd probably be much too big on her. "_Sonno bene, monarca e regina," _she muttered, slashing their silk canopy into long strips._ "_Sleep well, king and queen_."_

"Prop?" Rae called quietly once she was back outside. Prosper blinked sleepily before looking up at her, his eyebrows arched in anticipation.

"_Che diavolo?" _Prosper gasped, looking at the ball in her arms. "What the hell…? You stole their dog?"

"It's furs," Rae explained. "Catch, and don't let them get wet."

"_Madonna_, Rae!" Prosper whined once she had hit the ground. "And I bet you those 1500 lire that you didn't even get what you came for."

"The lady was too big anyway," Rae shrugged. "I would have searched more, but a thief can't get too greedy." She grinned to herself, remembering Scipio's excuse to take a break.

"Well, what did you haul?"

"A statue of an eagle, a good load of jewelry, some watches, cufflinks—We can sell those furs to a clothing shop and the accessories to the jewelry shop. The only thing going to Barbarossa is this little birdie—"

"He won't be pleased."

"—of gold and bronze."

"I lied," Prosper smiled. "Signorina Rae Cascato, I think it's fair to say the Thief Lord needs a new partner."

Rae fell quiet. "_Si, si_," she murmured softly, kicking a small stone into the canal. "I think so too."

* * *

Riccio picked up necklace after necklace, his mouth wide open. Bo lay proudly against Rae's legs, and Mosca was just sort of sitting there, blinking. Prosper and Rae exchanged smirks, giving each other high-fives.

"We need to tell Scipio about this," Riccio said finally, holding up a string of pink pearls. "He's going to _flip_!"

"You bet he is," Rae nodded, weaving a snake-chain between her fingers. "And if this doesn't convince him, I don't know what will." She raised her glass of grape juice. "We'll be living better in no time, boys."

The boys cheered and clinked their goblets together, smiles larger and brighter than the sun.

The next day, Rae washed her and Prosper's clothes while he cleaned his hair and even managed to comb it. She brushed her hair too, and then stuck on some long earrings and an opal ring to look a bit more presentable. Prosper even fastened a watch to his wrist and wore one of the fur scarves beneath his jacket collar, much to Rae's displeasure. But when you had to look the part, you had to look the part.

"Well…how do we look?" Rae asked when she and Prosper were finished.

Riccio and Mosca nodded in approval. "Like the son and daughter of a rich couple."

"Good. That's what we were shooting for." Rae had put the jewelry in a briefcase that Riccio had found left in a café, which Prosper now held under one arm. "_Va bene_, here's the deal. We're going to sell the jewels first, and then tomorrow we'll sell the furs. Then next time I raid, we'll sell the jewelry that we're wearing now, and et cetera. It's a whole cycle."

"Sounds like a plan," Mosca said firmly. "Boy, we're going to be _rich_."

"You've certainly thought this over well," Prosper commented as they waltzed through Piazza San Marco. Rae chuckled to herself.

"I've done this before, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in."

"Now, rule one for tricking the snobs—you can't talk like a street kid. You have to speak in perfect Italian. And talk they way Scipio does—sort of arrogant and condescending. No slang, and try to hide your accent."

"Okay…I mean, yes."

"Very good. And you have to address everyone as Signor or Signora. No Signorina or anything. It's insulting to some people. And you introduce me after you introduce yourself, and no shaking hands. You bow your head a bit. _Capisci?"_

"_Capisci."_

"Also, don't call me by Rae. Call me 'sister' and things like that." Rae tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Actually, neither of our names sounds very Italian. Prosper _definitely _isn't Italian."

"What do you propose to call me by, sister?"

Rae clapped her hands delightedly. "That was perfect!" she crowed. "I'll be Adrianna, and you'll be Luciano. I think it fits you nicely."

"Last name, though?"

"Massimo," Rae replied without thinking. She blinked once and realized that wouldn't go over very well. "No, not Massimo…Marzetti. Adrianna and Luciano Marzetti."

"I've got it." Prosper nodded firmly. He stuck his chin in the air haughtily, and Rae giggled. "Signor, my name is Luciano Marzetti. This is my sister, Adrianna. My parents have sent us to sell some of the family jewels to your respectable business. We hear that you are the best jewelers in the entire city of Venice…"

* * *

"I don't think _I_ can count this high," Prosper said in wonder, flipping through the lira bills. Rae chewed on a cake (which was now their way of celebrating a good haggle) and smiled contently to herself. "Scipio's gonna be _so_ amazed…"

"Hey, Prop, why don't you head back to the Star-Palace? I've got some things I need to do."

Prosper raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing. "Alright," he said slowly. "I'll see ya later, I guess."

"_Ciao_," Rae called after him, and he waved back over his shoulder. When he was out of sight, Rae began walking across the square, lost in her own thoughts. So she naturally didn't see a primly dressed boy run right into her. The two of them fell to the ground, and Rae started mumbling apologies. "Uh, sorry, Signor, I wasn't paying attention and…Scipio?!"

The boy looked up in alarm. "Rae?" Scipio whispered. He went to run, but Rae swiftly caught his wrist and looked him in the eye. "Please don't tell the others," he pleaded, avoiding her gaze.

"I'm not going to tell the others, Scipio—I would have already." Scipio furrowed his brow at her in confusion. "Yes, I already knew about your charade. And I know for a fact that you're not stupid, so when I let you go you're not going to run away from me. I also know that you're in the need of a real thief's lessons, and I'm going to give them to you."

Rae released Scipio and he stood back and scrutinized her face, looking a bit more like the Thief lord and a little less like a scared rich boy. "Was this planned?" he asked with a small smile.

"Granted, I was coming to talk to you about this entire ordeal, but it seems like you've found me first." Rae looked around and talked softly, "You're not here with your father, are you?"

Scipio blinked slowly. "No, I came alone. I like to get out of the house. Wait a minute, you were _coming_ to see me? Did you follow me home or something?" he hissed.

"No way!" Rae insisted, but Scipio looked suspicious. "Look, Scip, it's hard to explain, and something tells me you won't understand."

"I can try," Scipio said firmly.

Rae grinned and pulled on his hand. "C'mon, let's take a walk."

* * *

Rut-roh! Scipio's been found out...

But we all still love him! Please review, I feel unloved again. sobs

So go press that little button and leave me a sweet one!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Two of you?" Riccio asked, his meatball rolling out his mouth and onto his plate. "Two thieves?"

"That's right," Scipio affirmed, leaning back lazily in his chair with his feet propped on the table. "Think about—two thieves equal two hauls, which equals two times the money!"

"And also two times the risk of getting caught," Mosca pointed out, slapping Bo's hand when he tried to sneak away with his bread. The tall boy gave him a playful tickle at his neck before biting into his own spaghetti.

"I've never been caught," Scipio announced proudly, puffing out his chest slightly.

"Neither have I," Rae nodded. After a small shrug, she bit her lip and admitted, "Well, almost once. But that was a stupid mistake that won't happen again," she added quickly at their stunned faces. "I tried to raid in broad daylight—but I'm too fast for the _Carabinieri_."

"How come Rae can be a thief but I can't!" Bo whined, tugging on Scipio's coat tails until he nearly feel out of his seat. Scipio ruffled his hair with a smile before he hoisted him onto his knee.

"Because have you ever heard of a blonde boy assistant? I would lose the respect of all those other thieves. They have beautiful assistants, who are dark and roughly _female_." Scipio winked slyly at Rae, who hid her blush by pretending to be gorging on her pasta. "Perhaps we should search for a gorgeous assistant for Bo, huh guys? We can put an add in the paper! Aspiring thief, six-years-old—"

"Six and a quarter!"

"—six and a quarter, searching for a loyal, gorgeous assistant to help him in his raiding."

"Scipio," Prosper scolded jokingly. "No provoking my brother at the dinner table."

"I wasn't provoking him, Prop!"

"No putting stupid ideas into my brother's head at the dinner table."

"Can we get back on subject, here?" Riccio exclaimed, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "We run a demo—demo—"

"Democracy?" Prosper mused.

"Right. What I said. We take a vote, and if majority rules, we have two new thieves. All who vote for?" Riccio raised his glass, and after some exchanged glances, the others raised their's as well.

"Then it's decided," Mosca cheered, clinking his cup against Rae's. "Make us proud, Rae."

"_Si, si!_" the others cried, and the room soon filled with laughter and the excited idea of a new life.

* * *

The next day, Scipio walked down a few alleys, every _campo _he passed more abandoned and dirty than the last. He had traded his boots for a pair of sneakers, but he still wore his long black jacket and his bird mask was still planted firmly on his face, the black nose pointing eerily at a few onlookers. 

The sky was still a pale purple-blue, a cold fog lying over everything. The sun had barely crept over the horizon, and the chill in the air made Scipio shiver. If Rae was getting him up at five o'clock in the morning, she'd better be providing his breakfast. He didn't get a chance to grab any when he had snuck out only an hour before!

"_Don't wear those damn boots, Scip. You won't be able to move in them."_

It felt strange walking around without them, but according to Rae, he'd rather feel short than to break his neck.

"I've already taught you how to use my whip, so now you just need to learn to use it in a real-life situation." Scipio yelped in surprise at the voice, and he spun around searching for its origin.

Rae appeared from the shadows of a narrow alley, grinning at him with her sparkling eyes. "_Buongiorno, _Scipio. Lovely morning, _si_?"

"_Si, si_," Scipio scowled at her, pursing his lips. "You don't happen to have anything to snack on, do you? I didn't eat breakfast since you insisted that I had to be here before the sun warmed the canals waters."

Rae smiled, loosening the sack on her shoulder and reaching inside. She tossed him an apple and a powdery cake, which hit his black jacket and left a soft white print. He glared at her, and she simply smirked even more widely. "Not a morning person, are you, Scipio?"

"I'm not a _five o' clock_ in the morning kind of person. I can handle seven, hell, I can even handle six. But five is completely pushing it, Cascato."

"Less talking and more eating, _Massimo_. You're going to need all the energy you can get."

**Ten Hours Later.**

"I can't feel my legs," Scipio moaned as he flopped down in his bed tiredly, glowering at Rae, who was perched on his windowsill like a black bird, with her dark coat and crooked neck. She grinned amusedly and her eyes danced with laughter, and she blew him a teasing kiss.

"_Addio e buonanotte, principessa,_" Rae sang, "So long and goodnight, princess."

"I am not a princess!" Scipio said indignantly, but Rae had already swung out into the alleys of Venice.

* * *

I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not uploading in forever and a half! I had a major writers block, but I watched the movie and Scipio made me all better! 

-girly fangirl squee of DOOM!-

Gerard Way made me feel all better, too. With all his adorable bunny faces and somehow cute cursing and awesome dance skills and I'M GOING TO HIS FUCKING CONCERT ON THE 22ND!!! THAT'S _THIS_ SUNDAY, PEOPLE!!

-even louder more girly fangirl squee of doom!!!-

I'm sorry. I'm excited. I'd be happy if you checked out my My Chemical Romance fanfiction, by the way. I wrote it by request, which was a real honor because: one, someone thought my writing was so good they wanted me to write for them and two, I LOVE MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!!

I'd be even more happy and excited if all of my lovely fans (a miracle, but I actually do have FANS) sent me precious reviews telling me how much I was missed and how crappy this chapter was!

_Prego! Addio fino al nostro prossimo incontro!_

(Thankies! See ya until next time!)


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Rae!!" Prosper sang a week later, shaking Rae awake. She groaned and swatted at his arm, mumbling something incoherent about monkeys and _gelato_. "C'mon, Rae, get up! It's your birthday!" 

"Prosper—" she whined, punching his arm hard and burying her face into her pillow.

"Rae, get up!" Prosper shouted, opening the blinds to the window she slept next to. She hissed like a feral animal, trying desperately to curl away from the rays of the sun.

"Prosper! What in the hell did you do that for!?" Rae snarled. Prosper wrenched her arms away form her, smirking as he pushed his face close to hers.

"Because vampires don't like sunlight!" he said mockingly.

"I am going to KILL YOU!" she shouted, jumping out of her bed with a speed usually reserved for felines. Prosper squeaked and ran away from her, stomping down the stairs. Rae beat him to the ground by swinging out over the second floor balcony and dropping to her feet. Prosper screamed in shock and abruptly changed directions, tripping over his feet as he scrambled towards the haven of the stage.

Unfortunately, Mosca and Riccio were coming from the opposite direction, holding a large plate stacked over its capacity with floppy, syrup covered pancakes. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you," they were singing, smiling proudly as they marched the feast.

Prosper panicked, but was still going to fast to stop. "MOSCA! RICCIO! LOOK OUT!!"

"Happy birthday dear Rae—"

"AHH!"

_Crash!!_

Prosper slammed into Mosca, who lost his grip on the plate. Riccio was crushed as Prosper and Mosca fell, and the pancakes flew up into the air. Rae saw the collision and tried to halt, but she landed in the pile of arms and legs. "Look out!" Riccio yelped, but the pancakes fell on their heads, drenching them in syrup and powdered sugar.

"Aw, no!" Bo said in dismay, walking onto the sight. "Rae, we spent all night on those!"

"I'm sorry," Rae giggled. She pulled a piece of pancake off of Prospers forehead and tasted it. "But I must say, you did an excellent job."

"Well, I came to see my loyal gang," a voice called from above, "But all I see is a pile of elbows and knees. With some syrup."

"Hey, Scipio!" Bo shouted excitedly, watching as Scipio slunk out of the early morning shadows on the second floor. He grinned and flicked out his own whip, which he snapped around a rafter. He jumped and swung down to the floor, landing gracefully on his toes. A silver box was tucked carefully under his arm.

Rae, Mosca, Prosper, and Riccio untangled themselves from one another, shaking the pancakes from their hair. "I see you've been practicing," Rae murmured in his ear while the others were too preoccupied to notice. Scipio picked a piece of dough out of her hair and flicked it away, tasting the syrup from his fingertips.

"I swing around some quiet parts, the old abandoned _Campos, _ya know? It's good practice, with all the parts under construction, ropes and bars and poles all over the place."

"Construction…_che tanti cose del cazzo_! What a load of shit!" she cursed, making an obscene gesture with her hand. Scipio chuckled at her, curling up his whip and attaching it back to his leather belt.

"Rae!" Prosper scolded, "Will you watch your language around Bo? He's like a blonde little sponge; he doesn't need to absorb your bad tongue."

"Well, I wouldn't be cursing if the stupid nobles weren't trying to renovate a condemned part of a thousand year old city. They need construction where people are living! They worry about modernizing because they don't think Venice will keep its ancient beauty. Bunch of _fessi, _they are."

"Well, don't hurt their feelings by calling them idiots, Rae. They love to believe they're intelligent," Scipio grinned, winking at her discreetly as if to say '_Because I know exactly how those stupid nobles work.'_

"Presents!" Bo shrieked suddenly, appearing from nowhere and jumping on Rae's back. "Rae, you gotta open your presents!!"

Rae looked genuinely shocked, glancing around at them with her garnet-amethyst eyes. "Presents? I-I wasn't e-expecting…"

"What, you think we would let you have a birthday and no presents?" Mosca laughed, squeezing the stuttering Rae tightly.

"B-but we can't afford…"

"We've found a way now," Prosper said with a grin, gesturing over to the safe with a nod of his head. Since they had begun making more money, it required a safer place to be. "Thanks to you."

"Open mine first," Riccio said proudly, holding out a violin case.

Rae took it from his hands and opened it slowly, looking inside with a bright smile. Her violin had been polished and shined, new strings added in. Her bow looked new as she pulled it out. Her old one had been spotted from where she had accidentally touched the horse hairs too often. "Thanks, you little rat," she said affectionately, pulling him in for an embrace.

Mosca pulled out a small box, and when Rae opened it she pulled out a Discman. "You were talking about wanting to learn songs on your violin," he said shyly, "So I figured now you'd have something to listen to them on."

"Oh, thank you, Mosca," she grinned, kissing his cheek.

Prosper handed her a poorly wrapped package as he blushed. "Sorry, it's a bit of an eyesore—I couldn't figure out how to wrap it…"

It was a long, deep chocolate brown pea coat, with a pair of matching gloves and a soft, gray cashmere scarf. "So you don't have to wear that old, moth-bitten black one you found. Oh, and look in the pocket."

Rae felt around in the jacket's pcket before pulling out a wad of bills. "For losing the bet," he smirked.

"Our presents were sort of coordinated," Scipio said, giving her a rectangular black box. "Now you have some nice thieving clothes to where. And, this..."

Rae opened it and gasped, her fingers trembling slightly. Inside was a gorgeous harlequin mask, with rich red, blue, green, and yellow paint lined with silver to create the harlequin pattern. The bottom half of the mask, beneath the eye and across the bride of the nose, was black and swirled with silver designs.

"T-thank you, guys," she smiled, tears pricking in her eyes. She pulled the two in for a hug, both of their faces pink.

"My present's a surprise!!" Bo squealed, rushing around the room and jumping on various backs. "We have to start getting ready, _proprio adesso! _Right now!"

"Ready?" Scipio asked suspiciously. "Ready for what?"

"It's a surprise!" Bo repeated in exasperation, throwing his little hands up into the air.

"How can we get ready when we don't know what we're getting ready for?" Prosper smiled at his little brother, ruffling his fair curls.

"You have to wear nice clothes!" Bo said, "Scip and Rae stole nice clothes for all of us, remember? You have to wear those!"

"I dunno wanna wear those darn rich-boy pants you stole!" Riccio whined, trudging over to the table and plopping himself down with a scowl, "They make me feel weird."

"Wear them!" Bo commanded, her eyes shining defiantly. "And stop arguing with me, Riccio, you're gonna spoil Rae's birthday present!"

"Fine then!" Riccio stuck his tongue out at Bo, who simply smiled brightly and flounced over to where all of his own clothes were folded.

"Yay!"

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Con-crit is welcome, friends, please R&R. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight  
Know Who I Am**

Mosca played with the lapels of his black button-up shirt, pacing aimlessly as they waited. Bo was bouncing around in a yellow shirt, one side hanging over the waistband of his pants, as Prosper tried desperately to catch him and keep him from ruining his clothes before they even left the Stella. His own shirt was a powder blue, matching the soft blue of his eyes. "Bo, get back here!"

"Where's Rae?" Bo demanded, stopping abruptly and pouting. "She's gonna make us late!"

"I feel WEIRD!" came a shout from above their heads. Scipio laughed, tucking his dark emerald shirt into his pants. (He had, of course, 'stolen' said attire.)

"If Bo forced us to dress up, Rae, then YOU have to, too!" Riccio yelled up at her. "And I hate this shirt SO much!"

"Stop whining, you spiky-haired monkey," Mosca insisted. "It's just a shirt."

"I don't want to look like a rich boy!" Riccio complained loudly, flopping down at the table with a bored sigh.

"Rae, come on down so we can go before Riccio decides to swap shirts," Scipio called. Riccio mumbled something along the lines of, 'S'not a bad idea, actually…'

"I swear, if any of you laugh, I'll kill you."

"Come on, Rae!" Prosper coaxed.

"Seriously."

"Rae, we won't laugh."

There were sharp footsteps, the short heels of Rae's shoes clacking against the wood floor. She appeared at the head of the stairs, biting her lip nervously. Scipio's mouth dropped open.

Her shoulder-less dress was a soft color of magenta, a deep purple sort of red color. The silken texture glimmered as Rae slowly came down the staircase. It came to her knees, cut at an angle so that the back dropped to the top of her calves. It was pleated just below her hips and drifted out, swishy and flowing. Taffeta stuck up elegantly from the slightly dipping neckline. Rae bit her lip shyly, looking at the ground and allowing her painstakingly curled hair to cover her blush.

The boys' eyes were all as wide as saucers; except, of course, for the ever dependable Bo.

"Rae, you look so pretty!" he shrieked, skipping his way over to her. She fluffed his hair fondly and replied,

"So do you, _angelo._" He beamed up at her.

"We can leave now, right? Right? I don't wanna be late!" He began his rapid hopping once again, tugging at the hem of Rae's dress. She swatted his hand away.

Scipio quickly closed his own gaping mouth with slight embarrassment, glancing over at Prosper. He too, had his mouth open, and Scipio immediately didn't like the admiring look in his eyes. "Look sharp, Prop," he barked, spooking Prosper a bit. He snapped his jaw closed, scratching his wavy brown hair sheepishly and shrugging. Scipio made a point of walking closest to Rae, like a gallant, and perhaps jealous, escort.

* * *

"We're gonna be late!!" Bo cried in despair, hurrying towards the _vaporetto_ as fast as his little legs would carry him. His blonde curls whipped over his cheek as he glanced over his shoulder to make sure everyone was still behind him. In his hand was a bag, and when asked about it he replied, "I can't tell you yet, I'm waiting."

Rae, who was naturally graceful and catlike, was completely out of her element trying to keep up in her spiky stilettos, chasing after Bo like a fussing mother hen. Her brand new chocolate-colored pea coat billowed out from her sides, giving the impression that she possessed brown wings and completing the illusion. Prosper was only a half step ahead of her, faster in his loafers, calling for Bo in his endearing worried-and-irritated-older-brother voice.

"Bo! Bo, you better slow down right _now_, or I swear, I'll—"

"_Aspetta, favore, aspetta!!_ Wait, please! Wait!!" Bo waved his arms through the air, trying to get the captain of the water taxi to halt the boat. His pleas went unheard, however, and the _vaporetto_ continued to pull away the dock.

"We won't make it!" Riccio panted. Bo picked up speed, and it only took Prosper and Rae .3298 seconds to figure out his plan.

"_Boniface!" _Prosper shouted,_ "Boniface, you better not be thinking what I think you're thinking. Don't you dare_—"

Bo crouched and sprung at the end of the dock, flying over the foot-long gap between him and his objective. He tumbled onto the deck, his hair flying about him as he rolled to a stop. Prosper leapt after and landed, but Rae was not as poised as her heels wobbled underneath her and she landed, face-first. Scipio followed, flanked by Riccio and Mosca until they were all safely, if not a bit unorthodoxly, on board.

"I have to admit, your form was a bit shaky in the middle but I'll give you an eight out of ten for the landing," Scipio smirked, extending his hand to help Rae to her feet. She glowered at him but took his hand, awkwardly getting to her feet on her unstable shoes. She stumbled slightly as she regained her balance, nearly falling all over again. Luckily, Scipio was faster than gravity, tightening his grip on her hand and slipping an arm around her waist before she could take another spill.

"Thanks," Rae whispered shyly, lifting her eyes to meet his, and Scipio gasped softly; so softly, he could barely hear it himself. Rae cocked her head in confusion.

"What is it, Scip?"

"Y-Your eyes," Scipio stuttered. Rae blinked at him, suddenly extremely self-conscious.

"What about my eyes?" she asked warily. She stood up straight, releasing Scipio's hand to brush off her dress in order to divert her attention. Scipio's other hand dropped from her waist, quickly stuffing itself into his pocket as if it had committed a terrible crime by touching the gentle curve above her hips.

"They're…they're violet," he breathed in wonder. Indeed, Rae's eyes were the sweetest, richest shade of amethyst that the Thief Lord had ever seen. There was a red tinge to the purple, and Scipio founding himself thanking his lucky stars he had happened to bring Rae a dress that matched her eyes.

"We're here!" Bo shouted suddenly, jumping at the rail and pointing excitedly towards a plaza that was located on the edge of a seawall, like a square missing its bottom side. Strings of small light bulbs crisscrossed above it, throwing light down on its elegantly dress inhabitants, who were dancing in beautiful circles around the plaza to a…

"Oh, Bo," Rae inhaled, her eyes misting over. Bo smiled proudly, slipping his slight fingers into Rae's happily. A violin quartet played, conducting the dancers with their breath-taking sounds, and Rae's heart felt as though it might implode with the magnificence of their music. Rae knelt down and delivered a kiss to Bo's cherub cheek, and he reached inside his shirt for a tattered and torn piece of paper, and Rae realized this was the flyer Bo had been carrying around for a month, keeping her birthday gift a secret. On the flyer read, "An Outdoor Halloween Masquerade Gala, hosted by the Vitamin String Quartet featuring renowned singer, Miss R. Fallen."

"Knew you liked violins," Bo explained simply, leading Rae off the water taxi in her stupor, towards the dancing area. "And you found that old record player in the Stella and you started dancing, so I thought you'd like this, too."

Rae smiled gently and then curtsied, holding her hand out. In a haughty, proper voice she asked, "Signore Boniface, would you do me the honor of a dance?"

Bo giggled and took her outstretched hand, kissing it like he hand seen the gentlemen of Venice do to fine ladies, and then pushed his bag into Scipio's hands and skipped happily with Rae towards the floor.

Mosca and Riccio both elbowed each other, the pair of them eyeing the long table of food up. They nodded in mutual agreement before scampering off towards the free feast, grabbing plates and stacking them as high as humanly possible. Scipio and Prosper both watched Rae and Bo dancing around joyously; they clasped hands and spun in circles while the couples around them danced primly to a Venetian-styled waltz the violin quartet played.

Prosper listened to the waltz and thought of his mother, when she had taken him to a carnival when she was alive. Bo had not been born yet, still a glimmer in his mother's eye, and Prosper was still very young and carefree. His mother had sat him atop a merry-go-round, his small fingers gripping the wings of a lion as a Venetian waltz floated into his ears. He went round and round and round in circles, listening to the waltz and smiling at his mother and never wanting to get off again.

The young boy with an old soul wanted to back in that place, and he barely noticed when Rae cried, "Dance with me!" and pulled him onto the dance floor. And once again, he was listening to a Venetian waltz and spinning in circles and as Rae's laughter filled the air, Prosper imagined that he was dancing with his mother, and he smiled.

* * *

"Has no one ever taught you to dance, Rae?" Scipio asked teasingly as he sipped sparkling apple cider from the refreshment table, arching his eyebrow as means of an invitation. They gang was seated around a table, eating docile food like finger sandwiches and quiche, taking a break from dancing to enjoy the way the lights hit the water of the canals. They all wore cheap orange and black paper masks that were being handed out in spirit of Halloween.

Rae cocked her head to the side in confusion, but then saw the smirk lift up the corners of the Thief Lord's mouth and the glimmer of mischief enter his dark eyes. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no. Scipio, spinning in circles is one thing, but actually _dancing _is a whole other—"

"Come now, Rae, it's not that hard. It comes very naturally," Scipio coaxed. He stood up and took Rae's hand as she spluttered in protest, ignoring her arguing and pulling her back onto the dance floor. The rest of the boys cheered her on, much to Scipio's amusement and Rae's mortification. She tried to pull away from Scipio's strong grip, pleading with him,

"Scipio, seriously, I don't know how to—"

"It's easy," Scipio promised her, putting his hand on her back and lifting her other up in a waltzing position. "You just have to follow my lead."

Rae snorted. "If I ever followed you're lead, you'd probably lead me to my death," she snickered. She tugged her cheap paper mask off her face with a sigh, "This damned thing is ruining the makeup I spent three hours trying to apply to my face." Scipio discarded his as well, then swept Rae onto the floor murmuring,

"Just close your eyes and follow me."

The quartet struck up a new tune, pleasant and gentle, and the female entertainer began to sing,

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,  
'Cause I know that you'd feel me some how.  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,  
And I don't wanna go home right now._

"I like this song," Rae intoned quietly, eyes still closed as Scipio began to edge her into the rhythm of the dance. A languid, relaxed smile formed on Scipio's lips as he watched Rae's facial expressions, ranging from frustration when she stepped on his foot to delight when she remembered a step correctly. Her eyes remained shut, and it gave her face a peaceful façade. They twirled around, their feet flying despite the occasional misstep.

_And all I can taste is this moment,  
__And I'll I can breathe is your light.  
__And sooner or later it's over,  
__I just don't wanna miss you tonight._

"Sorry," she whispered as she stumbled over her own feet, biting her lip. Scipio simply guided her back into the pulse of the song, assuring her it was okay. Bo suddenly was at there side, tugging Scipio's coattails. The bag he had been carrying all night was outstretched towards him, inclining him to take it.

"What is it, Bo?" Scipio asked, momentarily halting the dance to reach inside. The moment his fingertips brushed across the object he smiled at Bo in realization, and then pulled out his black bird mask. Much to Bo's pleasure, he slipped it onto his face and tied the ribbon in the back.

"Yours too," Bo informed Rae, reaching in and pulling out her brand new harlequin mask. Rae took it with hesitant fingers, but once she had it resting on her face for the first time, she felt her chest swell with a confidence and pride she had never felt before. Bo skipped back to the rest of the gang, his mission complete. Rae and Scipio eased back into their waltz, grinning at each other from beneath their masks, unique from the paper masks on all the other dancers.

_And I don't want the world to see me,  
__Because I don't think that they'd understand.  
__When everything's made to be broken,  
__I just want you to know who I am._

"Scipio?" she asked softly, opening her eyes to look up into his face. She always seemed to forget how much taller he was, especially with his damned boots on. Granted, she was a bit small for someone her age, but denial kept her from remembering how he dwarfed her.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you…why did you ever put that mask on?"

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin';  
__All the moments of truth in your life.  
When everything feels like the movies,  
You'd bleed just to know you're alive._

Scipio was quiet for a moment, and when he spoke again, his voice was barely above a whisper."My f-f-father," Scipio cleared his throat forcefully, "My father is a tyrant, and I am a good-for-nothing. I saw this mask in our attic once, when I was looking for a picture of my mother. I found myself putting it on, and I felt this…this newfound glory. I felt strong, like I was someone else. For once, I didn't want to feel like a good-for-nothing. I wanted to feel like I was a good-for-something." Scipio glanced over at where Prosper, Bo, Mosca, and Riccio were seated, laughing amongst themselves. "And I think I am; at least, when I'm here, with you, wearing this mask as the Thief Lord. As Scipio Massimo, though…"

_And I don't want the world to see me,  
Because I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am._

Scipio let out a shaky sigh, and his eyes were suddenly cold and angry. "Scipio Massimo is nothing more than a weak, ignored _child _whose best friend is a cat and whose father never listens."

Rae's eyes were filled with tender understanding, and she found herself and Scipio at a much closer proximity than before. She rested her head on his shoulder, feeling how his shoulder flexed beneath her cheek as he steered her effortlessly.

"Scipio Massimo," she whispered, "am I not your friend?"

Scipio looked sideways and could see her jaw and her long hair, which had been meticulously brushed and undone from it's usual braid for the occasion. The curls shone in the hanging lantern lights. He blinked and immediately responded, "Of course you are, Rae."

"Do I listen to you?"

"Unless you're arguing with me."

"Do I ignore you?"

"I wouldn't allow you to," Scipio chuckled.

"Have I ever called you weak?"

Scipio sighed again, sounding exasperated. "Rae, I—"

"And I speak nothing but the truth, don't I, Scipio? Before you were ever the Thief Lord, you were Scipio Massimo. The Thief Lord belongs to Scipio Massimo, not the other way around. You shouldn't be living a lie, not to them," Rae gestured to the gang, "or to yourself."

"How do you suppose I do that? Each day, I play one or the other," Scipio snapped, his voice bitter and aggrieved. "I wake up as Scipio Massimo, I fall to sleep as the Thief Lord. I can't just end one of them."

"You don't have to end either of them," Rae soothed, her breath tickling Scipio's neck. "You have to let them become the same person."

_And I don't want the world to see me,  
Because I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am._

"How?" Scipio asked. His voice cracked. Rae was silent.

_And I don't want the world to see me,  
Because I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken,  
I just want you to know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am._  


* * *

I know, I know, I'm positively evil because I haven't updated in so very long. But I will, I promise!  
-lifts right hand and places left on a copy of The Thief Lord-  
I swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth.  
So please please please PLEASE review and tell me you missed me and tell me how bad this chapter sucks butt.  
Heh.

--C.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dreaming of shiny masks and dancing silhouettes," Prosper yawned as he gently set a sleeping Bo down into his bed. Bo's hand slowly unfurled from his older brother's collar, where he had been clinging to it the way a newborn baby clings to its security blanket. Prosper gave Bo's forehead a kiss before he stripped off his dress shirt and his shiny black loafers.

"Look at this monkey," Mosca commented tiredly, carrying Riccio on his back, who was dead to the world. He flung him down onto his bed like a sack of flour, but Riccio didn't wake. He just gave a loud snore and rolled over onto his side, sucking on his thumb. Mosca didn't even bother shrugging off his dress clothes when he heaved himself into his hammock and passed out immediately.

Rae sat on the edge of the stage, kicking off her heels and rubbing her feet tenderly. She watched the patrons of the Stella like a mother pigeon dutifully watching over her nest. Prosper wished her goodnight before crawling in beside Bo, clad in his pale blue boxers. Scipio leaned against the stage next to Rae, crossing his arms and observing his little gang.

"I put all my babies down," Rae said, affectionately referring to the group of young boys passed out haphazardly across the Star Palace. Scipio gave an amused scoff, grinning at the motley crew. Rae slid down from the stage, her newly freed feet light against the wooden floor. "Well, you probably should get going," she said, breaking their companionable silence. She dropped her voice to a whisper as to not be overheard, "Your father will be missing you soon."

Scipio's face went hard. "Fuck him," he hissed. Rae was taken aback by his intensity, but she knew it was relative to the conversation they had earlier when they were dancing. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, murmuring into his shoulder,"I don't want you to be in trouble when you get home. I saw that bruise, you know. That once, the last time I was sick, when you took medicine from your house and he hit you."

Scipio tensed up.

"You don't have to live with him," Rae whispered, rocking Scipio back and forth soothingly. His eyes closed and he forced himself to breathe and relax again. "I've taught you everything you need to know; how to use a whip, pick a lock, pick a pocket, sell your earnings, save money, disarm a security system, how to be silent, how to be invisible. You can do everything. You don't need _him_ for anything anymore."

"You expect me to what?" Scipio snapped, his efforts at being calm futile. "Pack up and say, 'Hey, father, I'm leaving to go raid the homes of your rich snobby friends with a girl in a harlequin mask who carries a whip?' Yeah, that'll go over really well, Ra--"

Rae abruptly dropped her embrace, skulking away with her jaw set. Scipio sighed.

"What, Rae? What is it? You upset because I won't sound like an idiot for you?"

"You already sound like an idiot," Rae spat. "_I'm_ angry because you do nothing but make excuses!" She stormed over to the stage where her whip was hanging off the edge and snatched it up. Then she grabbed her new coat and wrapped it around herself tightly. "_Puoi baciarmi il culo_," she hissed at him, stalking past him towards the door. "You can kiss my ass."

"_Puoi baciarmi il mio_!" Scipio shouted after her. "You can kiss mine!"

The heavy metal door slammed shut, the clanging sound reverberating throughout the Stella. Scipio sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Where's Rae going, Scip?" a soft, tired voice asked. Scipio sighed again before crouching down in front of Bo, whose curly blonde hair was disheveled and tangled already. "It's beginning to rain. She's gonna get sick again." His lower lip trembled as though he might cry. "I don't like when Rae's sick."

"Shhh," Scipio hushed him, scooping him up and carrying him back over to his bed. "She just needed to take a walk." The Thief Lord thought of Rae's bare feet and mentally cursed her for being so stubborn. "I'm about to go get her right now, Bo, okay? I'll have her kiss you goodnight as soon as she gets back."

That was doubtful, however, seeing as Bo couldn't seem to keep himself awake for another minute. His eyes fluttered closed and he murmured softly before drifting off to sleep.

Scipio laid the sleeping angel back down next to his big brother before quickly changing back into his T-shirt and jeans and boots, then grabbed his own coat and whip before exiting the Stella in search of his headstrong partner.

Scipio dodged puddles and soaking wet rats as he slithered through the alley way that ran the way alongside the Star Lair. _She wouldn't run far without her shoes,_ Scipio thought to himself. _She's not _completely_ out of her mind._ His boots clicked against the cobblestones.

Then he saw it; Rae's cashmere scarf hooked onto the rung of a fire-escape ladder that led up to the roof of the Stella. _It must've gotten snagged when she ran past_. Scipio plucked the scarf off the ladder and tucked it into his jacket to save the softness from the rain. With a glance up the height of the ladder, a thought struck him. _Unless maybe she didn't run past at all...?_

And so Scipio stepped up onto metal ladder, and hand over hand and foot over foot, he began his climb.

And there she was, in her brand new dress, standing at the edge of the roof like some sort of a lovely gargoyle. Her whip hung limply from her hand as she stared out over the many winding rooftops, domes, and spirals of Venice. In the night, the blue moonlight made all the gold seem like silver. The lagoon stretched out into the distance, it's waters glimmering. The _Isola di San Michele_ sat in the far distance, the dark water of the lagoon lapping at it's shore. Yellow and red lights bobbed in the distance from fishing boats, like little spirits floating in nothingness.

Scipio moved slowly and quietly towards Rae, trying to not to disturb her. Unfortunately, Rae's thieving ears were much more trained than his own.

"Don't even try," Rae said flatly. She didn't even turn to look at him. "I've told you a million times before that it's completely impossible to keep silent in those damn boots of yours."

"You're going to get sick out here, Rae," Scipio said softly, taking a place next to her at her shoulder. She glanced sideways at him, but said nothing else. Scipio slowly placed his hand on her bare shoulder, and watched as she moved away from his touch. "Why do you care so much, anyway?" Scipio said indignantly, off-put by Rae's stoicism. For a moment she didn't say anything, and then,

"Because believe it or not, Scipio, I care very much about you and I don't want you in that house anymore. It's not...it's not good for you to stay there." Rae's eyes were watery and pained. "I know he hits you, Scipio," she whispered. "I know, and you can't hide it anymore. There's always bruises of fingerprints on your arms, you sometimes walk as if you can't stand up straight..."

"I'm not a _child_, Rae," Scipio snapped at her, turning on his heel and tersely walking a few feet away. Rae grabbed his hand, stumbling slightly as Scipio ripped it away from her. "I'm not a weakling--"

"When did I say that?" Rae cried.

Scipio turned to look at her, eyes hard and stony. "I can handle being smacked around. I let my father do as he pleases, and in turn, he leaves me be." The Thief Lord looked away from his wine-eyed friend.

Rae's lip quivered, threatening tears that she tried so hard to hold in, to hide from him. "Please, Scipio," she begged. "I can't see you hurt, because it hurts me. Don't you know that? Don't you see me? I only want you. I only want you to be happy, to be safe. Please."

Scipio kept his head down, but slowly looked at Rae as if seeing her for the first time. Rae's breathing was hard, ragged, and she swayed on her feet as though she might faint.

"Please," she said again.

"Are you okay, Rae? _Madonna_, I knew you'd get sick in this rain..."

"_Maledizione!_" Rae shouted at him, a flood of tears bursting from her eyes. "Damn it, Scipio, just answer me!"

"_Cara_," Scipio said softly, taking Rae gently by the shoulders. Rae whimpered softly as Scipio searched her face with his dark eyes. "I will. I will leave him. _Va bene_?"

"Promise me," Rae said hoarsely, eyes boring into his with desperation. It was a frightening side of Rae, a scared little girl so different from the headstrong, confident one who had defied him not ten minutes earlier. Did she truly care about him so much to fling everything else aside? To be so frantic to see him safe and warm, away from the evils of the world?

Scipio then kissed her forehead before he could stop himself. It just felt like the right thing. "I promise you, _cara_," he said soothingly, _"_I will."

"_Va bene_," Rae whispered, and then her eyes rolled up into her head and she collapsed in Scipio's arms.

* * *

I know it's so short, but I just felt awful because I swore to update sooner and I didn't keep my promise.  
So send in your reviews, because you know how much I love it.

--C.


End file.
